No Where Near Happy
by Reiah
Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura couldn't get over him. But then he comes back and decides to get married. Sakura is invited to the wedding. What will she do? Song Fic! 'Happy' By: Saving Jane


Well I hope its okay. I think Sasuke may be a tiny bit OOC in one part but other than that it okay. Also there is no such thing as a missing-nin in this story. Oh yea the story may be a little bit rushed. Sorry bout that!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto or the song 'Happy' By: Saving Jane, do you think I would be posting fan Fiction about them?

Sakura was laying on the grass in her back yard. There was a sweet smell on her breath. Red Wine. She had been drinking that night and now was wasted. She was thinking of a special someone. Well, not really that special. He had ruined her life. And he had made her so miserable inside. He had left her for something so…. wrong.

Uchiha Sasuke was his name. It all started on that dreadful night when he left Konoha for power. He left everyone that loved him that night. Every single one his friends. She was there to witness it all. Every step he took past that gate broke her heart a little more. She had tried to stop him but didn't succeed. So now here she was. In the grass, thinking about him. That stupid man. He ruined her. And the worst part was, he didn't seem to care.

_**Filling up my empty days with red wine**_

_**Wonder what you think of me? **_

_**Lying in the grass alone and wasted**_

_**Nothings how it used to be**_

Now he was getting married. Yes that's what I said married. She had spilled her heart out to him for so many years. Once was her love accepted. Only to be thrown away again. When he came back she was so grateful. She thought it was all going to be right since he wasn't going away again. She thought wrong. Even her best friend Naruto had thought she had a chance with him. But it was all just false hope. He would never love her no matter how much she wanted him to. Especially since he was marrying another woman. The woman he was marrying seemed like she would be a dream to any man. With her gorgeous black hair and her flawless skin. She was very laid back and calm. She was so much better than Sakura and she knew it. The girl's name was Amanie. When Amanie had moved here, everyone started liking her. Of course she was better than Sakura. When she came Lee had stopped drooling over Sakura and went to her. Sakura wasn't very close to the girl so she hardly had any friends. Everyone loved Amanie. Sakura was just nothing.

So now she was inside her house. When she woke up Sakura was sober. She had fallen asleep in the grass. She slept just enough hours to let the wine wear off. She just remembered that she had to call Sasuke and say congrats. It was the most respectful thing she could do. I mean the least she could do is be happy. If Sasuke was happy she would be happy. She tried to tell herself this as she searched for the phone. But she still felt like crying. Why wouldn't she? Sakura had spent years waiting for him, only to be turned down. She had always thought if she waited long enough that he would tell her something she wanted to hear. But those 3 words never came out of his mouth. She thought about him all the time. Every night she would think about him. But now I get that that waiting isn't ever the answer she thought. You could wait for something so long and it could never do what you needed it to. Even if it was promised.

**I want to be the first to call and tell ya **

_**Yesterday I heard the news**_

_**I hear you oughta be congratulated **_

_**So I guess that's what I'll do**_

_**I'm so happy for you**_

_**I could cry **_

_**Yea I'm so elated **_

_**Cross my heart and hope to die**_

_**I don't think about you every night before I close my eyes**_

**_I'm so happy for you baby I could _cry**

Sakura had a headache. She had just called Sasuke and wished him a happy one. It was short and there were not a lot of words said. But he did tell her that she was invited to the wedding. Great. Just great. She couldn't not go to the wedding, could she? So now she had to sit and watch him get married. It would probably end with her running out of the church, tears streaming down her face. I guess I don't have to, she thought. They should understand. She wasn't about to show anybody how she really felt inside.

No one knew that she wasn't over him. She didn't let anyone catch on. I can say I have plans, she thought again. It would work. I would say some long lost relative died. She could just go to another village for a while. Then come back when they were on their honeymoon. It was a brilliant plan and she knew it would work. She still wished that this was never happening. She still wished that she had his love, had him back. But it would never happen and she knew it.

**Listen to the sound of my head pounding **

_**Wish that it was make believe**_

_**Praying for the sky to open up and wash away your memory**_

_**I can walk around with a pretty face on **_

_**Even when I'm black and blue**_

_**What's the point of telling everybody I'm not over you? **_

_**I'm so happy for you I could cry **_

_**Yea I'm so elated Cross my heart and hope to die**_

_**I don't think about you every night before I close my eyes**_

_**I'm so happy for you baby I could….**_

_**Cry about the love we used to have **_

Cry that I wont ever get you back 

It was the morning of their wedding. Sakura already had all her bags packed. She was so ready to leave. She walked out the door and rushed to the gate. When she got there a familiar face was standing right on the border. It was Sasuke. Sakura was so shocked to see him. But she kept calm. To make it look normal though she would have to say hi, which she really didn't want to do. But if I ever want to get out of this place then I have to, she thought. Has she walked by he looked at her with cold eyes, but said nothing. "Hey Sasuke" she said cheerfully before attempting to cross the border. Just as she was about to step over the invisible line a hand grabbed her arm tightly. She stopped dead in her tracks, not attempting to get away because she knew who the person was. She turned around once again to see Sasuke, looking angry.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Umm well….I" she murmured trying to find the right words to say.

"Spit it out" he said clearly not wanting to wait for the answer.

"I have to leave" Sakura was really worried now. She didn't want him to find out. "One of my relatives died, and I have to go to the funeral. I'm sorry I can't go to the wedding"

"You're lying" he said like it wasn't that hard to tell. "Tell me the truth" She looked into his eyes. It made her mad. He was always able to read her like a book. No matter how much she tried not to let him. She was really angry by now.

"You want the truth Sasuke!" she screamed. "Ok! Then you can have it! The reason why I don't want to go to your wedding is because I don't want to see you get married! I don't want to cry anymore! Don't you see I'm not over you!"

**Filling up my empty days with red wine**

_**Wonder what you think of me? **_

_**I'm so happy for you I could cry**_

_**Yea I'm so elated Cross my heart and hope to die**_

**I'm so happy for you so so happy for you**

_**I don't think about you every night before I close my eyes**_

_**I'm so happy for you baby I could cry**_

It had been a year since Sakura left Konoha. She still thought about the day she left. Sasuke's reaction was priceless.

Flashback 

_He just looked at her with dumbfounded eyes. Of course he didn't know she wasn't over him nobody did. But then something happened that nobody knew was going to happen. Sasuke hugged her. While hugging he whispered in her ear._

"_Sakura I'm sorry" he said." I should have never expected you to go. I really am sorry but we have both should move on. I hope you find a great life out there. Come back someday ok?" She nodded tears rolling down her face. _

"Ok I will," she whispered grabbing her things. They shared one good-bye hug and she walked out of the gates.

Epilogue

Sakura had left. She went to the sand village were she met Gaara. After a long line of insults and smirks, they ended up getting married and having kids. She was happy with him and as was he well as he could be with her. She did go back to Konoha and met up with Amanie and Sasuke. She showed them the ring and told them she was married to Gaara. They were shocked at the pairing, but supported it. She visited old friends that day and caught up with people. Everyone was glad to see her. She went back to the sand village. Back to her husband, Gaara. Back to her 2 kids, Akira, a little pink haired- blue eyed girl. And Kino, a red haired mixed eyed boy. She enjoyed being told "I love you" everyday by Gaara and her two darling children.

They all lived their years out happily. Sakura then had finally realized that there is such thing as a great life and happiness. She knew that she was experiencing them every second she spent with her new family.

Hey I hope you liked it! I tried! Yes Gaara is loving in this fic. Well at least a little bit. I know that isn't the best pairing but I liked it at the time I wrote the story!! Please forgive me if you don't like it.


End file.
